


I Don't Even Know What This Is

by Planetare



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 04:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3882664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Planetare/pseuds/Planetare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world's a messed up place and Gerard's in a pretty messed up situation</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Even Know What This Is

The first day, I remember, at my job as an assistant at a pet food store was bleak. Oh yeah, you get to see cute dogs come in with their owners who want _the best_ for their little Princess, which is adorable, don't get me wrong. But it was selling dog food after dog food after rabbit food after dog food that I remember on my first day. By the end of the week I quit because I couldn't stand having to nod along with some stupid old bat talking about how chocolate doesn't harm _her_ dog because _her_ dog isn't dead yet so it must me a government ploy to make doggy chocolate profitable. Granted, that's me over-exaggerating but everything became the same old thing after the first 4 hours of working there.

And the thing is. I _like_ animals, I _like_ talking to people, I really do. But as I learned later on because I got paid to do it, and because it wasn't on my terms, I just could not give a damn, at all, to be completely honest with you. Like an old man could start talking to me about taxes and all that and I'd happily join in, granted our opinions would likely differ quite a bit but I'd still try. But if that same old man came into where I work and tried on the same conversation I'd probably stare at him coldly until he stopped.

And that was the day, the day that I quit, that I sort of took it upon myself to never do shit with the intention of money, never do shit that was not on my terms.

Now, my life didn't automatically change because I'd made some big epiphany at the age of 15 doing a Summer job, but it made me decide that I wasn't going to go to to college and study _Law_ or _Accountancy_. I didn't know what I was going to do but I made it my life's long mission to never end up in a dead end job with a dead end partner and some dead end kids who'd have to pay off the mortgage of my dead end house when I die to keep it as if that was my legacy unto them. No. **Fuck** no. I decided I wasn't some deadbeat, what I was was a 15 year old cringy kid with an obsession with looking like I was cool in public and thus making a tool of myself. But at least I'd decided that my life was going to go somewhere.

Skip 10 years and 15 year old me would cry. Mainly because I didn't get hotter and pretty much every single person he looked up to were either in jail for hate crimes or dead by now. But hey, at least i wasn't working without my terms. Not to mention the fact that I wasn't working. But I'd say it was that decision in my life, that one decision as a kid that lead me to where I am now. In some dude's room; handcuffed to the bedpost, naked.

If you want some explanation I got none. I was called over to paint his room with flowers and all that, My friend Ray asked me to do him a solid and paint his friend Frank's room. So I went over with paint and brushes, knocked on the door, he opened it and I painted his God damn room, suddenly he's got his hand on my crotch and hey he's pretty hot so I went along with it and voila! I'm naked on his bed staring opposite me at my work.

I didn't much like the way the flowers came out, they were more blurry than I'd hoped. I wanted them to be precise and sharp instead of fuzzy. The colour was alright though, a nice set of pinks and yellows to brighten the room up a little. The handcuff that chains me to Frank's bed is chaffing me a little, I rub it with my free hand but that makes it hurt more. I sigh and shift my weight on the bed a little. The blankets are too far away from me to pull them over me, believe me, I've been trying for what feels like 40 minutes now. Yeah that's right. 40 minutes. I thought he was going to do something kinky like roleplay or some crap but now. I'm just chained here, like his puppet or something. Jesus, this better be a good screw or I swear I'll charge by the hour for this.

Now you might be thinking that I should be more worried about this and logically I should be. Like, really worried. But mentally it kind of just bypasses straight through me. Like yeah, I'm currently chained to a strangers bedpost who's been gone for about 40 minutes on the claim that he needed to get lube. And yeah, this is actually quite out of the ordinary that he chained me up for this naked before getting up to leave. But I could literally not be more nonchalant about this. Funny how that is. Not really, but you know.

I decide to look down at myself, kind of observe. My hard ons gone down which is a sort of relief, I don't exactly want to start complaining to Frank when he gets back fully erect. My skins pretty pale I have to admit, you can see the shadows the cellulite makes on my legs under the fuckin' harsh light beaming down at me. I wiggle my toes to keep them awake, God, I need to keep better care of my nails, they're horrific, grimy with yellowish tints at the end. No wonder he left me here.

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of a taster to the story, If you like it please comment that you do because its likely that I won't update it if no one likes it. You guys are my motivation to get off my ass and do something.


End file.
